


Percy Jackson Septimus Heap Crossover

by triplefish213 (orphan_account)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Septimus Heap - Angie Sage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2020-10-26 21:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/triplefish213
Summary: Percy Jackson characters (maybe) and my own demigod character/s end up in the house of foryx or at the Wizard Tower, and cue shenanigans





	1. Chapter 1- The Spiders

_Look, I didn't ask to be a half-blood. If I could just be a regular mortal, trust me, I would have been mortal for years. But sadly, that isn't possible, so since the day of my twelfth birthday, I've been here. Where's here? Well, you'll find out soon enough._

_\---------------------------------------_

It started when I was seven, and I woke up to a room full of spiders. Now, see, this in itself didn't bother me. I quite like spiders, always have. It was only when I turned the light on, and saw them in all their huge, hairy, red-eyed, fanged ugliness that it first occured to me that I might be in danger.

But I was just a kid, and barely awake, so instead of screaming, or running away, or even sitting up, I just rolled over and closed my eyes.

It was only a few seconds later that I felt a weird tickling sensation on my face, and my eyes shot open. I don't know what I'd expected to see, but it certainly wasn't the underside of a spider the size of both my fists. Now I did scream. Loudly.

Startled by the noise, the spider scuttled off me and onto the floor, and I jerked upright. I watched in horror as all the spiders that had been in my room swarmed across the floor in a wave, flowing towards the half-open window. I heard footsteps outside my room and knew that there were only seconds before dad arrived and everything was fine. But the moment the door opened, the last spider dropped off the edge of the window and there was no trace left.

Of course, dad asked what was wrong, why had I screamed? And I told him. Everything. He listened seriously as I told him, and when I finished he said, "it seems very much like you've just had a bad dream." But having seen them, and knowing I had been very much awake, I did what any sensible seven-year-old would do. I argued. "I was _awake_, dad! You can't have a nightmare if you're awake, can you?!"

Dad sighed. "Sometimes dreams can seem more real than real life. It doesn't mean they're true." 

I was angry now, an angry, tired, little kid who'd been woken by a horde of disgusting, hairy monsters, and whose dad _didn't believe her! _So I did what came naturally. I jumped up from the bed and yelled **"THEY ****_WERE_**** REAL!** I swear! I swear on... on... on Teddy!" I held up the toy in question. "I swear on teddy they were real!"

Dad had only sighed, given me a half-smile and said "okay. They were real." And I'd just accepted that. I'd believed him.

\---------------------------

The spiders came again on my eighth birthday, and again on my ninth. Every year until I was 12 they came, and went again. Nothing else. When I was ten, I stayed up waiting for them, and they came. In at twelve, out at one. They must have been in my room a while the first time, because no matter what I'd tried, they wouldn't leave before one.

Things changed when I turned 12. I don't know why that age, but after that, they never came again. Anyway, this time they brought something. I didn't know what it was, because it was dark (obviously) and to turn the light on I'd have had to get up and walk across the room- I hadn't had a nightlight for a while now- and I just couldn't be bothered. The only reason I didn't just go 'oh, it's the spiders again,' roll over and go back to sleep was because they dumped their delivery on my bed and left. As I said before, they never brought anything, and never left before one. It simply didn't happen. But it did.

I picked up the delivery. Of course I did, what would you have done? I couldn't just leave it there. When I touched it, I felt a wave of nervousness. What the heck was I doing, picking up a random package left by mystery spiders at the dot of midnight? Really, I should just drop it out the window and leave it be. But I couldn't just _do_ that, I'd die of suspense, and never knowing what it was.

As it turned out (well, what I thought at the time) it wasn't very interesting. It was a horn, completely hollow. So I thought, oh well, that was anticlimactic, and tried to go back to sleep again.   
Barely a few minutes later, there was a huge crash from downstairs. And I went to investigate, who wouldn't? You would never believe what I found.  
\---------------------------

**780 words if you're interested.**


	2. The Minotaur

_Barely a few minutes later, there was a huge crash from downstairs. And I went to investigate, who wouldn't? You would never believe what I found._  
\-----------------------------  
A monster. At least, that's what it looked like. Well, if I'm being honest, it _looked_ like some sort of baby minotaur. But that couldn't be right because minotaurs don't exist. Then again, this coming from the girl who has a whole horde of spiders in her room once a year, I should probably just believe it's real and move onto the why-the-heck-is-it-here-and-how-do-I-get-rid-of-it part because that could be a problem. I would call dad but he won't be home until tommorrow. And anyway, he'd never believe me.

So back to the minotaur. It was small, only up to about my waist, but for some reason the first thing I thought was that it would be harder to hit that way. It was also wearing a too-small toddler's pyjama top, and the horns just about poking out of it's hair were barely noticeable, but then I saw the legs, and the face and thought 'It's actually a baby minotaur. That's...odd.' I was actually starting to be very concerned right now, so I pinched myself. Minotaurs aren't real, so this must be a dream, right? Wrong. I yelped slightly, and the minotaur turned round. For a mythical monster, it was actually pretty cute, like someone had just taken a brown and white calf and given it a toddlers torso, which I suppose they had. Or, maybe not _they_. How did this exist? Was it made by scientists, like genetic modification, or did it just... exist? Or evolve to look like that? It seems like an odd thing to evolve to be. I mean... oh god, I'm getting off track.

So yeah, cute baby minotaur facing me. It had huge brown eyes and a worn-out looking blanket in it's hands, and it opened it's mouth and I was kind of sort of half worried that it was gonna shoot fire at me or something, but it didn't (Which is probably kind of obvious, come to think of it, I mean have _you_ ever heard of a minotaur shooting fire from it's mouth? Because I know I haven't). So, instead of shooting fire or screaming or something it _spoke._ And not anything threatening either. It said, "have you seen dada?" I had not recently encountered any kind of mythical creature that looked like it could be this things dad, so, of course, I said "sorry, I don't think I have. What does he look like?" I'm not sure why I asked that.

The... minotaur sniffled, and said "he's really tall, and... scary... and..." It's lip quivered, and even though it was half cow, I kind of felt sorry for it. Just because it wasn't fully human didn't mean I couldn't help it find it find its dad. This was probably a dream anyway, and if it wasn't, well, I dunno. That's when I freak out.

The minotaur was crying properly now, and I knelt down in front of it, put one hand on its shoulder, and said "hey, hey, it's okay, we'll find your dad, don't worry, it's gonna be okay. Before we look, why don't you tell me your name, so I know what to call you, yeah?"

The minotaur sniffled, wiped it's nose on it's sleeve, and said "Elliot."

"Okay, Elliot, where did you last see your dad?"

Another sniff. "Out there." He pointed. "There were humans. Dada said that they were bad, and to go in here until he got rid of them, and that he'd be right back, b-but he's not h-here!" Elliot was crying again, so I hugged him. Even though he wasn't human, he seemed just like any small child who'd lost their mum or dad.

After a minute, he seemed to go limp, and I looked down, and realized he'd fallen asleep. I smiled, picked him up, and went to the window. I was looking for Elliots dad. Surely a huge minotaur couldn't be that hard to miss, right? Apparently I was wrong.

Suddenly, I heard voices, and ducked down under the windowsill. It could be dad getting home early, or even the people Elliot had said about, who'd wanted to hurt him and his dad. I stayed completely still and listened.

"Percy, there's no way it would be stupid enough to stick around. Accept it, it's gone."

"No, I won't 'accept it', a baby minotaur means there's got to be a mother around here somewhere, and if I can find the baby, I can find the mother. Probably."

"That's your plan? Find the baby and hope the mother doesn't kill you? Just because you can take down the male with minor injuries does not mean you can kill the mother!" Kill? "_Any_ mother is about ten times more dangerous when protecting her child! And this is a _minotaur!_ You can't just- what was that?"

I looked down and realized Elliot was no longer asleep in my arms.


	3. Demigods

_I looked down and realised Elliot was no longer asleep in my arms. _   
_\--------------------------------------------------_

I heard a noise from another room, and half-stood, making my way across the room to the door, trying to not be visible from outside. I got out the door without any problems, and went into the living room.

Elliot was there, trying to reach something on the mantelpiece. The noise that me, Percy and... the other one had heard had been him dropping one of the pictures there on the floor, which, being stone, had made a really big _smash_ when the picture landed glass-side down on it. I wasn't _entirely _sure how these people, whoever they were, had heard that from outside, but I wasn't willing to take the risk that it had been something else. Elliot had asked for _my _help, and I wasn't intending to let these people hurt him.

I picked Elliot up, and said "You know those people you said about? The ones who were going to hurt you and your dad?" He nodded. "Well... I think they might be here, so I'm going to need you to go upstairs, keep really quiet, and not come down until I say it's safe. Okay?" He nodded again, and ran upstairs.

Just in time too, because there was a knock at the door. I went to the door, and opened it a little bit. I tried to look tired, which wasn't hard, it was just gone midnight, after all. There were two people, one a guy with messy black hair and greeny-blue eyes, and a girl with messy-ish curly blonde hair and grey eyes, which doesn't immediately make you think 'scary person', but she was. They both looked kind of 17, 18-ish but I'm not great with ages, so I don't really know.

"Hi?"

The guy spoke first. "Can we come in?" Of course, I said no. I'm not an idiot, plus it would look a bit odd if I just let some random strangers into my house when I was home alone. "Okay... have you- by any chance- seen a small child on their own?"

I reckoned I would probably need some excuse for the crash, and for any sound that Elliot might make, so I did the- well probably the not-so-obvious thing, but anyway. "The only small child around here is my brother. That's one of the reasons I can't let you in, he only just got to sleep, and I don't want him to wake up and smash _another_ picture."

The guy laughed nervously, "Yeah, yeah, that would be bad. Sorry for bothering you. We'll be g- what's that?"

There was a smash sound.

I jumped. "Oh, um... probably my brother. Better go check on him now. Sorry, bye!" I slammed the door in his face. Behind me, I heard a muffled "Well, that was odd."

I ran upstairs. Elliot was standing in my dad's room, next to a picture frame face down on the floor, with glass all over the place. I picked it up and saw that it was a picture of me when I was little, taken by a stranger who dad had asked to take our picture, me on his shoulders, grinning like crazy.

I wanted to yell at Elliot for knocking it over. I know it was stupid, but at that moment, all I could think about was how he had knocked over and broken something of dad's. I knew he'd be mad, and we already didn't get along as well as maybe we should have. Him being away at work nearly all the time, we didn't talk much, and I didn't like him being away, so sometimes we'd have arguments over that, and he'd miss things like Christmas and my birthday all too often so that was a problem. He'd probably get home tonight, or tomorrow, see the smashed picture and leave again.

So yeah, I was gonna yell at Elliot, but when I turned and saw him standing there looking so sad and small, I melted. I smiled reassuringly, and said "hey, it's okay. We all make mistakes, it wasn't your fault. Just don't do it again, okay?" He nodded, looking slightly happier.

"Okay." I picked the remainder of the glass up off the floor, brushing it behind the wardrobe (because I'm lazy).

Some time later we were back downstairs, in the living room. Bit risky, seeing as it was the front room, and the people might still be there but oh well, I guess.

We'd been there for a while, not really doing much, and Elliot had found a little kid's book from somewhere, I don't know where. Then I turned away for a second, just a second, and he was gone. Well. There was a strangely Elliot-shaped lump in the curtains. I yelped, and ran over, yanking him off the windowsill. We sat there in silence for a few seconds, when there was a crash, and suddenly the two people from earlier were there, in the doorway.

I jumped to my feet, barely registering the fact that they both had deadly weapons in their hands, and yelled "don't hurt him! He's only a kid and he didn't do anything wrong and if he did do anything I'm sure he didn't mean it just leave him alone!" I looked around frantically for something to defend him with, and saw the horn thing on the floor next to me. My first thought was 'Huh. That wasn't there before. Oh well.' So I grabbed it and held it out in front of me.

The guy raised his sword, and said "he's a minotaur. A monster. Step away and leave it, and you won't get hurt, I promise." He looked kind of sad. But only for a second, because the girl gently grabbed his arm, and lowered it. He gave her a questioning look, and she said,"Percy, maybe we should hear her out, you never know, she might have a good reason for wanting to protect this... creature."

So I replied, without really having anything to say, "yeah! Yeah I do!" 


	4. Explanations

_So I replied, without really having anything to say "yeah! Yeah, I do!"_  
_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
Then I shut my mouth because that was not what I had thought was about to come out of it. I guess I just thought that something heroic and brave was just going to appear in my mind and then I could say it and sound impressive, but... nope. I had to sound like a slightly indignant toddler. Great.

I took a deep breath, trying to think of a way to make what I was about to say sound better. I took a breath. "Youcan'thurthimbecausehe'sallaloneandyoukilledhisdadandheaskedmeforhelpandIwanttohelphimbecausehe'sonlyababyandhedidn'thurtanyoneandifhedidheprobablydidn'tmeanitandhe'stoocuteforyoutokill!"

Not surprisingly, Percy's response to that was "Uh, sorry, what?"

I said it all again, slower. The sensible thing to do at this point would probably be to back out but I am one of the most stubborn people you will ever meet and I was too emotionally invested in this to drop it now.

There was a moment of silence. Then Percy glanced at Blonde Girl, who nodded, looked at me, and said "You can keep him," I was about to start grinning like a maniac when she continued. "On two conditions. One, if he attacks anyone without reason, he's gone, and two, you both have to come to camp half blood." I opened my mouth to speak. "Now. We'll leave a note for your parent, you can pack some stuff, and then we should probably leave."

I looked at her in confusion. "Why do we have to leave now though? Can't we wait until dad gets home?"

"No. Now you know about the whole demigod side of things, monsters will be coming after you. We could take a chance and wait, and hope they don't notice you, or that you're just a mortal who can see through the Mist, but more likely than not you'll be attacked in your sleep. Camp is the safest place for demigods like us."

That bit caught me off guard. "W-w-w-w wait. Correct me if I'm wrong, but did you just say _demigod?_ Because I heard demigod. As in half god, half human. Did you say demigod?!"

Blonde Girl sighed and looked at Percy, then back at me again. "Yes, I did say demigod. And yes, I meant demigod as in half god, half mortal. I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, and this is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. I don't know who your godly parent is. You said you had a dad, so that narrows it down a bit, I guess. Anyway, go grab a backpack and we'll write a note to your dad."

Now see, under normal circumstances I would not have been doing as two strangers said, but, scary as they were, I felt like I could trust them. It's a strange feeling, trusting someone after you've known them for maybe a minute.

Anyways, me and Elliot went upstairs and I chucked some clothes, a picture, and a toothbrush into my bag. I'd made it two steps into the living room when I remembered that horn, and dashed back into the kitchen where I'd put it down before I hugged Elliot. Grabbing it, I ran back to the living room, where Percy and Annabeth where waiting, and once again I only made it two steps in before Annabeth went "hang on- is that a cornucopia?!"

I held it out in front of me, and studied it from all angles. "So _that's _what it is! It makes food right?"

As if to prove to me that yes, it did make food, it shot a cupcake out of it. I blinked. "I guess I'll take that as a yes."

Annabeth shook her head, in confusion or despair I wasn't sure, but she led the way out of the house. I felt kinda guilty because this could still be a huge practical joke, albeit a very good one. "Good" in the sense of "well executed". I shook my head to clear my thoughts and just carried on following them. Elliot was walking next to me.

Suddenly, he stopped, sat down, and crossed his arms. I sighed, because from the very little experience I'd had with kids, this normally meant one thing. Sure enough, "my legs are tired. Can you carry me?" And I would have said no, but have you ever seen a baby cow? They're so cute! I couldn't say no to that!

Ten minutes later, with Elliot on my shoulders, we reached a hill. I'd seen it loads of times, I lived in a farmhouse (without a farm, mind) plonked in the middle of nowhere not too far away. What I had not seen before was the dragon curled round the tree at the top of the hill. Or the golden carpet thing hanging on a branch of the tree. Who keeps a carpet on a tree? That's a _stupid_ place for a carpet!

I had also not noticed the kids in bronze armour running around on the hill. With swords. But for some reason that didn't matter to me as much as the golden carpet did.

Anyway, no one really seemed to care that we were there until we reached the top of the hill. Percy and Annabeth had filled me in on some basic demigod-ish stuff so I knew that the tree marked the border of camp, and that monsters couldn't get past it without permission. Which would have been a problem for Elliot if Percy hadn't given his permission, so we got past the border just fine. The problem began when people began to notice I had a minotaur on my shoulders.


	5. Camp Half-Blood

_The problem began when people began to notice there was a minotaur on my shoulders _  
_\--------------------------------------------------------------------_  
Basically, they ran up to us and there was a lot of yelling, and I'll spare you the details, but not all   
of it was child friendly. Actually, most of it wasn't child friendly, so much that if this was a TV show the whole thing would have been just one long beep. One long, loud, _murderous_ beep.

I was seconds away from joining in with the shouting when everyone suddenly went quiet. I couldn't see much over everyone else, but from what I _could_ see, there appeared to be someone at the other side of the crowd calming people down. They had also made the crowd disperse enough for me to see who it was, although obviously I didn't recognise them. It was a boy about my age, who looked pretty similar to Percy, except with glasses and hair that was much more brown than black.

Percy grinned when he saw him. "Jake! Took your time there!" He grabbed Jake by the arm and turned him to face me. "This is Jake. He's my little brother, the human embodiment of annoyance, and incredible at getting people to shut up." He now waved his arm at me. "And Jake, this is... uh..."

Annabeth, who had been standing to one side, smirking, now joined in the conversation with "Really, Percy? You haven't even asked her her name yet?"

"You've been here the whole time! You could've asked!"

"You were the one doing all the talking!"

"So?"

"_So, _you should have-"

I cut him off, holding my hand out to Jake. "Hey, I'm Liz. Nice to meet you."

He shook my hand, laughing at my too-formal tone. "Nice to meet you too, _Liz."_ He sounded so stereotypically British that I didn't quite know what to say. I hadn't realised people actually spoke like that. He laughed again. "And yes, I'm from England. Although I suppose you guessed that already?" Clearly this wasn't the first time he'd got that reaction, so I laughed too. For some reason that is almost definitely beyond human (demigod?) understanding, that made us both break out into a whole new fit of giggles, and for what felt like hours but was probably only a minute or two we just stood there laughing like idiots, until I stopped suddenly.

"That wasn't even that funny. Why am I laughing?"

Percy, who had apparently been watching us, stopped me there, and explained that while he had powers to control water, which, in recent years, had expanded to most liquids, Jake could influence others emotions. No one quite knew why, but Annabeth figured it had something to do with the tides. That explained how he'd got so many people to listen to him. It was also slightly creepy, but then again, Percy could probably blood bend or something so what did I know? We moved on.

As I was given the tour of the camp, it was explained to Jake and to the small crowd we had gathered that Elliot was not going to hurt anyone and was to be treated like any of the other small campers. I also met a centaur called chiron who gave me a book that I promised to read later. I knew for a fact that it was going at the bottom of my bag, never to be seen again.

After that I started zoning out, half-listening and making uh-huh noises and nodding to whatever anyone had to say. I started paying more attention at the campfire when I saw the colours and the height, but immediately lost interest when singing was mentioned. Elliot could not be persuaded to sleep in his own bed and instead slept at the foot of mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapters suck am I right or am I right


End file.
